The present invention relates to a headlight for motor vehicles.
A headlight for motor vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,583. In this patent the headlight has a housing with a light outlet opening covered with a light disc. A reflector is turnably arranged in housing and provided with a water (bubble) level for controlling its angle of inclination. The water level is arranged on the outer surface of the reflector which faces away, of the reflecting inner surface of the reflector and visible through the light disc from outside of the headlight. The light disc has a main region extending transverse to the outer opening of the headlight and requires an edge region which surrounds the main region and extends substantially parallel to the light outlet opening, so that the water level can be seen through the upwardly located part of the edge region of the light disc. The water level, depending on the mounting condition of the headlight, for example when a chassis part of the motor vehicle is arranged on top of it can be recognizable only with certain difficulties. Therefore, the angle of inclination of the reflector can be checked only with a certain inaccuracy.